


Odds Are

by starlady



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: The odds are that we will probably be all right. Probably.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Odds Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Made for colls for Festivids, and for vid_bingo.
> 
> This vid does NOT contain spiders.

  
audio: Barenaked Ladies, "Odds Are"  
length: 3:04  
download: [**319MB on MediaFire**](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ayj9hzyjqk6wsu4/starlady_Odds_Are.mp4/file)  
  
  
 **[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/barenakedladies/oddsare.html)**


End file.
